


Her Queendom Come

by Septembre_Rain (Zyrielle)



Series: Gloria Regali [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Luna does NOT need rescuing thank you very much, Luna gets her hands dirty, Luna is Badass, Luna is NOT a pawn, Luna is Not a lovesick damsel in distress, Luna is angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Septembre_Rain
Summary: The only thing that ran deeper that Luna's love for Tenebrae was her anger for her enemies. She kept it all under a leash, a threat that she could lose everything if she was careless. Polite words and kind smiles was all she would LET herself show. Until they backed her into a corner, hurt her family, in a plot to steal Tenebrae.





	1. Churchyard

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted a badass Luna, one with more personality and one who could kick ass  
A how about a somewhat sadistic and vengeful Luna? Even better. 
> 
> This does get BLOODY. Please mind the tags
> 
> Also, Not Beta'd

+

\+ +

+

_He told me I belong in a churchyard_

_He told me I could walk away, but I wouldn’t get far_

_Tell me how do people know what is hurt, what is love?_

_He told me I’d belong in a churchyard_

[Churchyard](https://youtu.be/00hbcQ8aUjU), by AURORA

\+ + + + 

"What have you ** done, ** Luna?"

"I did what needed to be done Ravus. You're been playing their game by their rules and it’s gotten you nowhere. ** That charade ends now ** ."

\+ + + + 

The sky is an overcast grey, like parchment that's been flushed with water in a failed attempt to remove an ink stain.

But some stains were permanent and the only way to get rid of it was to replace what was tarnished. In some cases that was not an option and other methods would need to be used. Purification by fire perhaps?

No. Luna rather liked her home-no. She loved it with an intensity that she kept reigned in, hidden under polite words and kind smiles.

Luna had always preferred grey skies over bright sunny blue. It made the green of the trees and purple-blues of the Sylleblossoms stand out. Their colors were louder underneath a canopy of ash, a reminder of how wide and deep the stain in Tenebrae ran.

Today she was in her mother's room. Sylva lay in her bed, pale as her sheets, a bag of blood hanging over her head. A plastic tube connected it to her arm, replacing what she had lost after the last assassination attempt.

Niflheim, in a show of 'support' had sent troops over to 'ensure' the 'safety' of the Queen and the Princess in their time of trouble.

Luna had no doubt that if she were to go the square now, she would still see the dried spillage of her mother. The Imperials had no care or thought for trivial things such as maintaining the image of dignity of their monarchs.

_ If Ravus were here, he wouldn't stand for it. He would have demanded that the square be cleaned after a thorough 'investigation' of the area had been done. That was four days ago. _

But as it was, High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret was an entire continent away and could not return home. And she was loathe to ask for his help for something that she should have been able to handle on her own. But these damn Imperials had near taken over, under the guise of 'helping' the Nox Fleurets.

Her fingers twiddle on her lap, spinning the solid body of her fountain pen. Documents she had been staring at last night laid on her lap, still waiting for a signature.

_ Did they really think that she would not see? _

Ravus was gone and Luna was only days away from being sent to Lucis in this sham of an engagement. They could not have staged a better opportunity to eliminate the Nox Fleurets and devour Tenebrae whole.

Her hands squeeze around the pen, wishing she had something heavier.

She misses Ravus, misses the weight of metal in her hands, the ceremonial trident and her sabers.

Ravus was the only one who sparred with her and took her seriously. But that ended when Aldercapt conscripted him into their ranks and Luna never felt so alone.

She'd tried to warn Ravus before, but he dismissed her concerns as paranoia. He was trying to shield her, Luna knew.

Then she received word of his base being 'ambushed by rebels' and had not received a single word from her brother who was then announced 'missing'. Soon after, Queen Sylva was gunned down in front of the Tenebraean public and placed in a medically-induced coma. Luna was days away from being sent off to Lucis in a mockery of a politically arranged marriage. 

Now they wanted her, as the remaining 'able' monarch, to sign the kingdom over to a Regent-an Aldercapt puppet.

They weren't even looking for Sylva's shooter, just as she was sure that they wouldn’t find the 'rebels' that had attacked Ravus' base.

How bold they were becoming, so confident that they already owned Tenebrae.

Luna had kept silent all these years out of respect to her mother and Ravus.

Now, they hurt the two people that she cared most about, the only two people who could keep Luna under control. 

Did they really think that the poor defenseless Princess would just hand her kingdom over?

That isolating her would make her weaker?

Oh how wrong they were.

_ Knock knock knock _

Luna looks up. The soldiers know not to disturb her when she was with the queen. The only ones who would dare were those damn soldiers from Niflheim. _ She'd already told them she was NOT to be bothered in here. _

She drags her feet towards the door and yanks it open, words on her tongue ready to rip into the poor sod who didn't know what was good for them.

The eyes that meet here are a dark blue-grey, the face surprised but determined, a tattoo of what looked like a tiny black diamond and arrow or blade under his left eye. He also had black hair and braids peeking from under the blue and silver plate that their soldiers used to cover their faces. This was an unfamiliar face.

"Who and what the fu-" She snarls.

The man quickly slips inside and takes the door, closing it quietly behind him.

"Sorry to bother crash in on your private time Princess, but this was the only place and time that I could approach you without unwanted ears and eyes."

Three things registered in Luna's head.

One: This man had an accent, he didn't sound like them.

Two: He was not theirs or Niflheim's, judging form his looks.

Three: What the bloody FUCK did he think he was doing here?

She moves on instinct, arms striking out lightning fast, muscles remembering how to pull Ravus into a headlock. She didn't have a knife, but she wasn't exactly empty handed either.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She demands, voice low. The fountain pen pointed directly at his jugular, promising a painful end if he so much as breathed wrong.

"Whoa there. I'm here to help." He chokes out as he taps the arm wrapped tightly around his neck, a yield before raising them up in surrender.

"Answer the question." She tightens her grip and the pen digs into his neck, smearing his skin in dark blue.

"I'm here because King Regis sent me. My name is Nyx." He wheezes out.

She glares at him.

"We aren't expecting any emissaries from Lucis." She hisses.

"I'm here undercover Princess. We couldn't let our movements be known at the risk of starting a war."

"Hmph. What does your king want?"

"The king hopes to forge an alliance with Tenebrae, without Niflheim interference. Can you maybe let me go? It's kinda hard to breathe."

"A little too late aren't you? They almost killed my mother."

"It would have been a lot worse if we weren't here. I rushed to Queen Sylva's side as fast as I could and shielded her, and my partner- Luche-he went after the shooter, I haven't seen or heard from him since. I believe Aldercapt's men may have him."

"That flash of light, that shield-it was you."

"Ah, you saw that."

_This… changes things. _She thinks. 

"Am I supposed to feel better at your words? Sounds like you both failed your mission."

He pulls a picture from his pocket. It is a group photo of him, a glaring blond man, a smiling shorter man with a thick braid, a smirking stocky man with a thin beard, but her attention is pulled towards the one familiar face. The only female in the picture seems to be yelling at him, whilst the others were lounging around what seemed to be a locker room changing out of their uniforms- 

"Her name is Crowe Altius, your highness, do you remember her? She's one of ours, sent here approximately four months ago, also went missing. We were looking for her too. Then that shit storm happened four days ago and I'm running out of time and moves. My directives were that if all else fails and you are in danger, to get you out STAT."

That stops Luna for a moment. Of course she remembered Crowe. Luna was the one who asked Crowe to-

"I'm NOT going anywhere. And besides, I'm set to leave towards Insomnia in a few days-"

"You're set to DIE en route to Insomnia."

"How do you know this?" Her grip tightens around his neck and the pen digs deeper.

Nyx starts choking in earnest. She holds him for a few more seconds before letting him go.

He coughs a few times, hands flying to the abused muscles of his neck, fingers coming away dark blue from ink and sticky-she had drawn blood.

"We've been monitoring Aldercapt's movements, intercepting Imperial comms for the last few weeks. They've hinted that something big was gonna happen. Then Crowe disappears, Luche and I get sent over to look for her and make sure you both stay alive. Then Luche is gone-" He closes his eyes and sighs raggedly.

Only then does Luna really _ look _at him. He's got an unshaven beard, shadows under his eyes. He looks like crap.

"And your solution to all this is to spirit me away to Lucis? How does that solve anything?" She asks in a tone reserved for five year olds.

"King Regis did say you would be difficult. Here, read this." He hands her an envelope.

She takes it and runs a finger over the wax seal. It was black and gold, with an ornate R. She recognizes it. A letter came to her every birthday ever since she could remember. She breaks it open and her eyes read the familiar and elegant handwriting of the Lucian King.

_ My Dearest Luna, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I kept hoping that the time would never come that I would have to resort to such means to reach out to you, but alas, here we are. I am at least assured that Nyx would sooner throw himself into a fire or eat this letter rather than let it fall into the wrong hands. So I will be as honest as I can. _

_ These are dire times, and I know this engagement to my son is the farthest thing from a solution. It was the only way we could protect you, and Tenebrae to some extent, whilst ensuring continued relations between Tenebrae and Lucis. Your father and I had tried to keep this desperate plan it secret for as long as we could. But then Iedolas found out and took this as a betrayal by your father and, Janus, well, he paid the price. Iedolas has been wanting to acquire Tenebrae for the longest time, even from before his rise as emperor. _

_ Your mother might have kept it secret from you but Iedolas has tried to claim her many times, from before she became Queen with marriage proposals, and after your father's passing. She refused him each and every time. When it became clear he could not take her, he set his sights on you, and tried to have you engaged to his son, who was twenty four years your senior. This engagement was necessary. He would have you two married as soon as you were old enough to bear children. Such are the ways of the archaic emperor. _

_ Ravus would eventually be a threat to him, so he sought ways to align your brother to his side through military service and giving him a high position. I had hoped so much that he would grow with Noctis as friends. I pray it is not too late for them to become such. I know he is not blind to the happenings around you. It has become difficult to reach him as Iedolas holds him so close. But I am trying, please always remember that I am always trying, on behalf of your father, Janus who was like a brother to me. _

_ Nyx and Luche are operating under my instructions to watch over you until you safely reach Lucis. And should an immediate threat arise, they are to escort you away from the clutches of the Imperials, before they claim your life and Tenebrae. I beg that you go with him willingly. I will explain more when you get here. _

_ I hope you find it in your heart to forgive Sylva and I. We only wanted what was best. _

_ Always, _

_ Regis _

She folds it, swallowing a lump in her throat. This was a LOT of information to process, but she didn't have time for this, not now. 

"I am not leaving." She says, resolute.

"The moment I'm gone, my mother is good as dead, so is Ravus. I am the only one standing in the way of them claiming Tenebrae."

"They're sending you off anyways. Would you rather wait for then? Because I am telling you, It's gonna be a lot harder for me to-"

Luna snaps. She pinned Nyx to the wall by his neck with one hand, the other one around the fountain pen which was now embedded at least 2 inches in the drywall beside Nyx's head.

"I do not need your protection, or your King's. I'm not some damsel in distress who needs a knight in shining armor!" She hisses in his face, eyes glinting furiously. 

Nyx stares at her, eyes wide with surprise, but not fear. He could throw her off. He had several chances to take her by force if he wanted to, but he hasn't. He stares back at her for a while, calming down his own temper. He could just abduct her, overpowering the Princess might not be easy, given ho she's acted in the first few minutes he's been in her presence. But it was not impossible. She is aware of this, everything about her screamed defiance, and that she would fight him tooth and nail. And so, he decides to hear her out. 

"Alright then. What do you want to do then, _ Princess _?"

"All is not lost Nyx. What we're going to do, is get your friend back, and in return, you're capture me a traitor." 

He squints at her. "You know where he is."

"I know a whole lot more than everyone thinks. How good are you at 'extracting' a confession?"

"Very good, as long as you aren't picky with the methods."

"Tell me about it." 

"Sounds like you got a plan."

\+ + + + + +

Lucretius Manza sighs into his third glass of brandy. Another day had passed with the Princess delaying his appointment as Regent over Tenebrae.

_No doubt the bitch was holding on, waiting for her mother to wake up_. Hmmm. He could arrange a malfunction of the Queen's the medical equipment and blame it on one of the servants. 

Iedolas was very displeased with him at his failure at the assassination of Queen Sylva. If a certain blond bastard hadn't interfered, the queen would be dead already. As it was, he had both the paid assassin and the interloper chained up in his basement. He would announce that he had 'captured' the Queen's murderers once he was named Regent. He'd shoot them dead of course, saying that he was 'targeted' by the same culprits for being the next ruler of Tenebrae. That would make him the faultless hero. Perfect plan, yes?

Going back to the Queen, he should just finish the job already. 

Sylva's death should break that meek little princess down enough to finally sign the damn papers of his appointment. Stubborn wench.

He polishes off the glass and pours himself another.

Something moves in the corner of his eye, but before he can react, everything goes black.

\+ + + + + + + 

"Oh my Gods. Luche- "

"Is he alive?"

"He's got a pulse. Those bastards! I swear I’ll kill every one of them-"

"Nyx! Not now. We need to get them out of here. Remember the plan."

"They broke Luche." Nyx sobs.

"I promise you we will heal him and you will get all of them, Nyx. **NOW MOVE**."

\+ + + + + + + + + +

Lucretius rouses. Everything hurts. He groans and tries to move his arms. He finds that he can't. As a matter of fact, he can’t move anything at all.

He looks around. It's dim and cold. The walls are dark and made of stone, definitely underground.

"Hello Lord Manza. Nice of you to join us. You had us waiting quite a while."

He looks up at the familiar soft voice, the immaculate dress, and pale blue eyes. Everything was signature Luna, pure, soft, and white. Except her smile, it was cold, and cruel and unkind. 

The expression on her face was out totally of place. Well, he did fantasize about her a few times. she'd be unhinged, have much less clothing and be on her knees or stomach, begging to be fucked. Were they in a dungeon? Was this one of his fantasies? It felt a little too real. He tries to shake his head weakly. 

"What's happening here, your Highness?" He croaks as he pulls on his arms. They are chained. "Why am I-"

"Oh surely I don't need to answer that Lucretius. You and I know what it is you have done, and soon, so will all the world."

The haze in his head suddenly clears. This was not a dream. The jig was up. _This bitch-_

"What are you talking about? Release me this instant!"

"I rather like you in this position. It suits you. You really don't remember? Let me remind you then." She pulls out a gun from her dress. _Was he really not dreaming right now? _

Without further preamble, she points at him and shoots. He didn't feel anything, not yet. The noise of the firing gun in a closed space had his ears ringing. Then he looked down and saw red gushing out of his left thigh. Then the pain set in.

The pain was slow but it burned like molten lava. It was as if someone had shoved a hot poker through his leg and was beating it with a dozen baseball bats.

He screams.

Luna walks over calmly and says "Oh, it’s not that bad. Here let me help." She pulls the belt off his pants and closes it above the wound. Then she places her foot on his wounded leg for support, and pulls.

Prayers and curses came spilling forth from his mouth like a waterfall.

"Nyx said you would be soft. Something about Lords and Ladies not knowing an ounce of pain."

"You fucking bitch! Do you know what you've done! I'm going to kill you!"

"Do tell. I'd love to hear all about your plans with Aldercapt."

"You stupid fucking whore. Once I'm Regent, I'll have your head on a fucking pike!"

"His tongue's not loose enough yet. Hmmm." This time she procures a small knife. 

This time she makes sure he watches as she slowly sinks the knife into the flesh of his palm.

He screams all the way.

It takes a few more wounds before he finally starts talking.

Once she has everything she needs, she turns and addresses a man behind her. Lucretious squints, vision blurry with tears. There was a man leaning on the door, partially hidden in the shadow of the wall. _ Has he been there all this time? _

"He's all yours Nyx." She says and exits the room.

"Please help me." He pleads weakly.

The strange man simply smiles, and pulls out a decorated curved black knife that was slightly larger than the princess' own. It looked familiar. Then he remembers. It was similar to the knives of his blond prisoner, the one he'd tortured for days on end. He sobs in complete and utter terror.

"Aw c'mon now. I haven't even started yet." The man smiles.

\+ + + + + + +

Atoli yawns. One last sweep of the area and he's done. His replacement would be coming in for the next shift and he could go home and sleep.

He turns around the main street and into the City Square, where Queen Sylva was shot.

_ Damn Imperial dogs won’t even let us clean the blood stains. _

He'd clean the mess himself but then, they were ordered to leave it. Lord Manza, the head of the Court of Lords, welcomed the Niflheim bastards with open arms after the incident. Now they walked around like they owned the place. Suddenly they were taking orders from Imperial idiots. They wanted multiple check points, implemented strict curfew hours, and a whole lot of other ridiculous rules. It was martial law in all but name. 

He scrubs his eyes. It was still dark, light was slowly creeping up from the horizon, signaling the dawn. That's when he notices something strange. There's someone in the square.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to be here. This is a crime scene you know?" He calls from afar. 

No response. He moves closer. The man appeared to be knelt on the ground, praying.

"Hello? Sir, if you wanted to have a word with the gods--- Holy shit."

The man was knelt in prayer in a puddle of red. On his back, wings made of his own rib bones and flesh spread out majestically behind him. His lungs, pulled out from the back and flung over his shoulders. He made in a perfect and grotesque angel, a blood eagle.

* * * * *

_The body of Lucretius Manza was found this morning on the square where the Queen was shot just a few days ago. _

_ Investigators raided his home and found irrefutable evidence of Lord Manza's involvement in the attempted murder of Queen Sylva Via Fleuret. _

_ Evidence was also found of Lord Manza communicating with Emperor Aldercapt, in a plot to put Manza as Regent of Tenebrae. _

_ The Imperial spokesperson has vehemently denied any involvement in Lord Manza's schemes. He claims that the Emperor is saddened by the attempts to sully his name when all he did was to try and help Tenebrae. _

_ Meanwhile, the local populace has shown intense displeasure with the Imperial troops since it was revealed that Niflheim intended to take over Tenebrae though such heinous methods. There have been riots and protests as the investigation is ongoing. _

_ Emperor Aldercapt has since withdrawn his troops from Tenebrae. _

_ First Secretary Camelia Claustra of Accordo and King Regis Lucis Caelum CXII have both voiced their full support of Tenebrae should the Nox Fleurets need any assistance. Tensions between these nations is running at an all-time high. People fear that war may be brewing, and all leads point towards Niflheim. _

_ Meanwhile Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret has stood vigilantly at her mother's side, and the nation prays for her speedy recovery. The princess was supposed to depart to Lucis to join her betrothed, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, but has decided to indefinitely delay the trip. _

_ The Princess has released a statement saying that she has chosen to prioritize her mother's recovery and Tenebrae over a political marriage. She also is prioritizing the search for her brother, Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret, who was declared missing since the attack of the imperial base in Gralea- _

_ Click. _

The television dies.

"How's that for a status report?" Nyx jokes.

Blue-grey eyes stare blankly at him.

"I know these weren't our orders, but the Princess is alive and safe for now. I tell you, that woman can give Ignis a run for his money. She doesn’t look like it but damn she's got spirit. She planned all of this."

The man in the bed doesn't respond. His arms and legs are in a cast, and his chest immobilized in a brace.

Nyx sighs, pulling the curtains open to reveal the beautiful lush, green mountains of Tenebrae. He settles on the seat beside the bed. 

"Take your time Luche. You can take however long you like, we're not leaving until you're well enough and you don't have to talk until you're ready."

* * * *

There's a commotion outside.

Luna steals a glance at her clock. It's 12:54 am.

She grabs her gun and knife holster and clips it on, then pulls her robe over her shoulders and puts her arms through the sleeves before tying the sash.

She opens the door and stealthily moves down the hall, knives at her fingers ready-and stops.

Nyx is excitedly chatting with a woman with dark hair and a somber expression.

Another woman with straight black hair and a tall hooded figure are there as well, listening to Nyx and his word diarrhea.

Nyx's attention shifts to her as she approaches them. "Your Highness," he says.

Luna looks at the two women first, relief painting her features as she pulls both of them in an embrace.

"Crowe, Gentiana, I am so happy you both made it back." She cries.

"Well, we wouldn’t have left if you hadn’t made us, Princess." Crowe says dryly.

"She is right. If you had not pulled rank and ordered me to go, I would never have left your side. Please do not do it again," Gentiana says in her deep and cryptic way of saying things.

"You-you're responsible for Crowe's disappearance?" Nyx asks Luna, voice going up several notches higher.

"I tell you, she's something else. Trust me Nyx, I left because I had to. Princess here has big plans and drives a hard bargain."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Nyx. Things were desperate and there were very few people that I could trust. I had them retrieve someone with an equally if not more important role in the future of this kingdom." Luna says, turning towards the hooded figure.

The said person sighs and pulls the hood away.

A familiar mop of silver hair greets her. He is everything she remembers but taller. She frowns at his left arm. It's metal.

"Hello sister." Ravus drawls.

  
  
\+ + + +


	2. The Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations that happened after the first chapter. 
> 
> Revelations, explanations, and foreboding of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niflheim here has not captured Tenebrae or Accordo.  
But Iedolas is trying and scheming.

***

**_Covered in dust_**__  
**The wings of my porcelain dove**  
They don’t trouble the waters my love  
Frozen in time

_Fragile to touch_  
_She melts like the words on my tongue_  
** _The goddess of heavenly love_ **  
_Fades outta sight_

***

"Forgive me mother, for I have done everything you told me not to."

Her voice is low, almost a whisper, cracking at parts due to exhaustion and stress.

Fingers tighten around the frail, bony hand of the Queen laying in bed.

She was still silent, still unmoving, still hadn't awakened.

"You should only apologize when you mean it." A voice rasps from behind her.

Luna sighs, exasperated.

"I have done a lot of things that you would not approve of, but it was for the good of Tenebrae and her people. The first steps were… disastrous, but Niflheim has held the knife at our throats for far too long. They tried to get rid of you, and that, I can never forgive. The way forward will be full of hardships, but I am willing to see it through. I pray you will not leave my side."

"Spoken like a true leader. Was that speech for mother or for me?" the voice behind her says dryly.

At this point, she gives up ignoring him, as she had been doing for the past hour.

"Does it really matter, Ravus? Maybe I'm still trying to convince myself. It doesn't change the fact that the empire has tried to eliminate all of us. Which is why we can no longer remain silent."

"You always were the plucky, rebellious one. They never could see it. You had them all fooled, everyone except mother and me. She always worried about you, you know? As did I."

"You know as well as anyone, that to grow up in  _ THIS _ family, alongside you no less, one requires no less than a backbone of steel."

"Oh sister, mother did try to temper your inhibitions. Yet despite her best efforts, you still developed a head as hard as mythril, stubborn as a Kuljata and the brashness and temper of a Jabberwock."

Luna glares at her older brother, he laughs out loud.

"Sticks and stones Ravus. I am beauty and grace."

"That won't get us out of this mess, Luna."

"I know Ravus. I had to do something. If I had stood by and done nothing, mother would be dead, so would you, and so would I, according to Nyx. Otherwise I'd be no more than a mail order bride, scurried away in Lucis, or a hostage, dangled in front of the Lucis Caelums, a pawn to be used as they saw fit, and Tenebrae would be swallowed up by the Empire with Lucretious as a puppet Regent. I COULD NOT LET THAT HAPPEN."

"And so you welcomed the Lucian spies, sent one of them and Gentiana-your personal guard after me, made a bloody public example of Lord Manza, made an enemy of the Imperials, and, all but cancelled your engagement. Have I missed anything?"

"I accepted the help of Lucis, they extended a hand and are more than eager to form an alliance with us and Accordo. I sent my most trusted people to make sure you were alive and made it back home. I exposed Lord Manza and Niflheim for what they are-enemies of Tenebrae. My engagement? Do not make me laugh Ravus. You would have something to say regardless of what I did about it."

"I still want you to go."

Her head snaps toward him, eyebrows furrowed, words at the tip of her tongue ready to snap at him for even entertaining the thought and presenting it to her.

"How dare-"

"Listen to me Luna, you've just put the biggest targets on all our heads, yours especially. I've sided myself with Niflheim if only so that Tenebrae would be considered an ally. As a ranking officer of their Military, that should gives me-us some leeway. I'll take care of mother. Go to Lucis, at least you'll be safe-"

"Not you too, Ravus. I am NOT someone who damsel that needs to be protected. This is my fight. They have been choking us in slowly. I was the first who fought back. I understand what you were trying to do. They tried to kill us all anyway. We should be grateful of the incompetence of those assigned to kill us and for the help we did not ask for, otherwise all of us would be six feet underground. Emperor Aldercapt would not have stopped with us as an ally. He wants total dominance."

She hands him the letter from Regis and watches the emotions play on his face.

Luna then realizes just how much she's missed her brother. Ravus did not show emotions to other people. Only Sylva, Luna, and their nanny had the privilege of seeing the prince without his mask on. Oh, Luna had a lifetime's worth of blackmail material on him. So many memories, all of them precious.

Ravus hands her back the letter, his face apprehensive.

"You trust them." Ravus says flatly. 

"They've gotten us this far, and we're all alive. We will continue needing their help if we are to be free of the Imperial threat."

"I still believe you'd be safer there."

"Don't even try to send me away Ravus. I will stay and fight for my home, for all of us."

"Sounds like you have a plan."

"Me? I make things up as I go. You were always the rational one."

"And you were supposed to be the kind one."

"…what are you talking about?"

"The blood eagle, Luna. I knew you loved reading those books, but really?"

"That wasn't me, it was Nyx. Turns out that it's the punishment given for the worst of crimes. Galahd. Who would have thought?"

"I've spoken with Nyx. He told me you 'interrogated' him first."

"I did. I got all the information I needed from him."

"He told me you threw up afterwards."

She smiles weakly at him.

"Not bad for a first taste of blood, don't you think?” 

She even laughs softly afterwards, refusing to let Ravus see weakness. 

Ravus sighs as he takes a seat to the side of the bed, takes their mother's hand and presses it to his face. His shoulders slump as he dissolves into sobs and his voice cracks at his next words.

"I never wanted you to be a part of this, Luna. I was supposed to protect you and mother, keep you safe."

She bites her lip, swallowing the pin in her own chest before answering. 

"It was not up to you Ravus. There was nothing you could do."

"I have failed you both." He cries softly, face obscured by silver locks of hair. She always thought his hair was prettier than hers.

Luna watches her brother for a few seconds, letting him release the weight off his chest.

She comes over and wraps an arm around his shoulders, perching on the arm of his seat.

"Oh Ravus. You haven't failed us. We're still here."

"I should have-"

"Enough of that." She held him tighter before continuing.

"It's not your fault. This was all Niflheim." She holds him tighter and whispers into his hair.

"And we will make them pay."

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Crowe stands over the bed, throat dry and eyes bright with tears she refused to shed where Luche might see.

"Tell me you punished them, Nyx. Tell me that they suffered in the worst way."

Nyx pulls her into a hug.

"Of course I did. You've seen the news right?"

She shakes her head and sniffles into his chest. Nyx ignores the hot, wet spots on his shirt

He hands her his phone.

"Holy shit Nyx." She gasps as she sees the contents.

"Nobody hurts us and gets away with it." He says with a seriousness that gives her shivers.

"That public display, you always were a fan of the old ways."

He smirks at that.

"He wasn't alone, was he?" She asks.

"They won't find the others." Nyx says darkly.

"Good." Crowe says, finally returning the hug.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So they've chosen to stand their ground and fight back." He grumbles, massaging his temples, trying to get rid of the headache that had been bothering him since this morning.

"Yes. Ulric has also reported that Altius has been found. Apparently the princess asked her to find her brother and ensure he made it back in one piece. Lazarus has been gravely injured. Evacuation does not seem to be an option for any of them as of the moment."

The Shield places a folder on the desk in front of the king.

"What can we do for them, Clarus? Those Nox Fleurets are as stubborn as they come, but they will need all the help they can get. Niflheim will retaliate."

"We can't act brashly Regis. You know Iedolas is looking for any reason to start a war, but they won’t do it without making Tenebrae theirs first. Do NOT give him what he wants."

“That treaty is the only thing keeping them safe for now. If Luna were here, safe and wedded to Noctis, then we could have a stand in defending Tenebrae.”

“If Luna is anything like Sylva, you know she would rather walk barefoot through boiling lava before agreeing to such a thing. She would rather do everything herself.” 

Regis sighs, exasperated.The words on the folder in front of him are bold and black, as if mocking him. ‘ **La voie de moindre résistance** ’

  
  


“This treaty dictates that Tenebrae and Accordo will never raise arms against each other to preserve human life, livelihood, culture, economy and infrastructure, ‘The path of least resistance’. Capture one, and you have both in the palm of your hand.”

“Clearly Tenebrae, small country as it is, is the obvious choice. That would leave Lucis singled out and make Niflheim a foe we have no chance of defeating or defending against.” 

“This treaty, is there any way we can exploit it defense-wise? Niflheim seems determined to use it to their advantage.”

“I will have Scientia look into it.No one is more thorough than that young man.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The young general stands outside the door, waiting to be announced.

His hands are clammy. Breakfast had come back up and gone down the drain earlier. 

Now, he wears a solemn face, determined not to show how all the stress and anxiety simmering underneath.

He used to be able to talk about these episodes with the commander, but then, he was no longer here. 

He chews on raw lips and still tastes copper on his tongue when the door opens. 

The stately man holding the door open motions him inside.

He holds his breath and steps in, ignoring the crunch of broken glass under his boots. Stories about the emperor losing his temper were plenty. Since the debacle with Tenebrae, the stories increased and got worse every day.

How would he explain the disappearance of his superior officer, High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret?

That he had found Ravus half buried underneath the rubble in the ambush and dragged him to a safer place and hid with him until the 'rebels' had gone?

That he himself had cut off the prince's arm and cauterized it with the sword that hung from his waist in an effort to save his life?

That they waited and waited for rescue or backup but the MT soldiers that came slaughtered the other survivors of their platoon?

He knew what that meant. He wasn't stupid. He may be the youngest general in the army, but he was not naïve.

That when he was ill and bleeding to death, finally giving up, help finally came in the form of two women who were too skilled at everything for their own good?

That these two women nursed both himself and the commander back to health and brought them back to civilization under heavy disguise?

That they had offered to take him out of Niflheim, but he refused to go with them because going with them meant that he was joining their side.Their side. Ravus’. Ravus was now the enemy, apparently. 

The only person he felt any respect and kinship towards in the entire military force was now an enemy of Niflheim.

He fought beside Ravus and they've saved each other's backs plenty of times. The prince was like an older brother to him, but was he ready to do this?

He was ready to ride into war and die alongside the man, but to stand against everything he knew? What was even happening? Why were they targeting Ravus? Did he betray the emperor?

There were so many questions with no answers and his confusion only grew.

He chose to go home.

However, he did now have a life debt and even though he was conflicted, he had honor and would not betray those who had saved him.

They asked him to keep it secret. The alibi they wove for him was faultless.

That he had supposedly fallen into the river in the night of the attack and was rescued by a farmer a few miles away from the camp.

The woman with straight black hair, beautiful in an unearthly way, seemed to see right through him and parted with words that still haunted him.

"When they all turn against you, remember there is still one place you can run to."

She slipped something in his hand. It was cold and hard.

He kept it in his pocket at all times. The oracle coin had the impression of Shiva on one side, and was always cold to touch. It was calming in a way.

His story had been unquestioned so far and Ravus had been announced missing and presumed dead.

But now, Ravus had been confirmed alive and was in Tenebrae with the Princess. All survivors of the ambush were being questioned.

He still knew nothing of the whys, and he knew that if he wanted to find answers, he would have to get involved.

He would find out the truth. But for now, he would continue to lie.

He stands at attention in front of the long table as the doors closed behind him.

"Brigadier General Loqi Tummelt."

He lifts his head and meets the eyes of the one seated at the head of the table, firmly holding his gaze.

"Emperor Aldercapt, you summoned me?"

*

*

*

* 

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like putting lyrics of songs that inspire the chapter. I have them on loop and may or may not mean anything to the chapter. ah well. I also use their titles. This one's by SYML.
> 
> Is everyone here a psychopath? 
> 
> Maybe?


End file.
